


My Heart

by GreyKiho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: "Every time she could feel the deep love in his heart when he called her Kadan with full of love and cordiality."





	

The sun had been going down for hours as she returned to her tower. Her neck and shoulders were hard as a stone, and the pain pulled up into her head. It pounded and thundered. Every step she took was painful and there were many steps to her room. She just wanted to go to bed; she was so tired and wanted to sleep over the pain. Without washing the kajal from her eyes, she went to bed, hoping that her tiredness would overpower her, over her headache away.

Of course, her hope faded with every minute she lay awake. The door to her room opened loudly. She immediately knew who was coming in-to her room. The Iron Bull. Slowly he went to her bed and sat down, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked at him with a weak smile. A smile that did not reach her eyes. He did not have to be a Ben-Hassrath to recognize the sadness and exhaustion that overpowered her. It happened more and more frequently and was no longer surprising to him. Without a word, he cooked on her an elf-root tea. The garden of Skyhold was sown with this herb from which the Inquisitor brewed healing potions. When he handed her the cup of hot tea, she apologized for herself. She could not bear to be a burden to him. He always took care of her, no matter if she was bad or not. He was always at her side. His big, rough hand, resting on her cheek and his lips kissed her forehead.

“Kadan.”

Ah, her new and yet familiar pet name. Only recently he called her my heart. It sounded so beautiful, so sincere. Each time, he exposed his feelings. Every time she could feel the deep love in his heart when he called her Kadan with full of love and cordiality. He kissed her on her lips, which were dry and slightly cracked, yet still so warm and soft.

"Do you stay with me?" 

She whimpered a little. Her voice sounded weak, unlike when she spoke to her advisors or led the Inquisition. She was strong and unyielding, never jumped back and threw herself at the enemy to protect her friends. Only the Iron Bull could see her weaknesses. A woman who doubted herself, her abilities, her strength, her appearance, her charm, her entire existence. A woman who was sometimes overwhelmed with herself and the world.

"Sure. I will never leave your side. "

He showed her every day how perfect she was in his eyes. That he did not deserve her love. Because of her, he has become a better man.

Be it stolen kisses in the yard, breathtaking sex in any facets and positions, plenty of drinking, jokes that they shared and hearty laughter, battles on the battlefield where she resolutely opposes the opponent or moments like this, when he took her in his arms, stroked her, absorbed her smell, listened to her heartbeat and played with her dragon-tooth chain. He loved her every second, with every breath.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kadan.”


End file.
